TechnoMusica
by Saika Shimizu
Summary: This is where TechnoMusica had started


_**Saika: I am 100% sure this is the first TechnoMusica fanfic. And... This is made by the original TechnoMusica #1! MEEE!**_

 _ **Shigeru: *sighs* Yeah... All of us are the originals.**_

 **OxOxOxOxO**

A twelve-years-old girl named Saika Shimizu sat down, with her computer in front of her. She heard the sound of Rin Kagamine while singing, in YouTube. It had filled her bedroom with incredible music. Saika had always loved all the Vocaloid. Well, except for Miku Hatsune.

She believed that Miku always acts like she's the best. She also believed that Miku acts the cutest, which makes Saika annoyed.

When the song is finished, she looked for another song. "Spice" she had read the title of the song. Saika had pressed the left click button and watched the video on the screen.

She couldn't help but blush until the song has ended. That's when a hand is placed on her shoulder. "Shigeru..." the girl said to herself.

The male smiled and sat down beside her. "Can you play Magnet? I like that song. Also, it's on my 1-10 list." Shigeru said as he looked at her then the screen. Saika obeyed, for she also had liked that song. It's the first song she ever listened from Vocaloid. She played the song Magnet, which is the Len and Rin cover.

As they heard the duo's voices, they can't do anything than to sing with them. When the song is about to finish, Saika looked at Shigeru with disbelief. "Did he really just sing like Len-kun?" she thought to herself. The boy caught her staring at him, "What?". She shook her head and continued to look at the screen.

Suddenly, they heard the door flew open quite loudly. "HEY!" Ayaka greeted them as she raised her hand and waved. "Do you know how to knock?" Saika asked in a rather annoyed tone. "Of course I do, silly!" she grinned and jumped to Saika's bed.

"Can I use your computer?" Ayaka asked. That's when the younger girl remembered something.

 **FLASHBACK**

There was a party at Saika's house. All of her friends are invited, including Ayaka. Saika is brushing her blond hair at the bedroom, preparing.

That's when the blue-haired girl barged in, as always. "What is it, Ayaka?" the blonde asked without looking at her 'friend'. Ayaka grabbed Saika's hairbrush and used it on her blue hair, without asking for permission.

Saika face-palmed and walked over to her computer. She went to GOOGLE and searched for pretty hairstyles that she may do to herself. "Hey! I wanna use that!" Ayaka disturbed the younger girl. Saika looked at her then the computer, after that she shook her head in disagreement. The older girl sighed loudly, again and again, until the blonde is forced to let her.

Ayaka jumped to the seat and started scrolling. There's one problem, she doesn't know how to use a computer. She went to YouTube, clueless. "What does this do?" Ayaka asked as she clicked a video.

The screen showed a blonde with green eyes, which Saika find out anime is that. "OMG! That's BOKU NO PICO!" Saika shouted that it can be heard at the other room. She immediately unplugged her computer and sighed in relief.

Ayaka apologized to the blonde. Saika only nodded, and giggled.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"NO! No-no-no!" Saika said to Ayaka while she covered her computer. "C'mon Shorty... Please? Please? Please?" the older female begged, but Saika wouldn't budge. -Shigeru entered and asked "What is this ruckus about?". His twin shook her head and removed her hands from the computer. "Nothing, Shigeru..." she said. The male sighed and patted his twin's head with a smile. Ayaka blushed as she saw him. If you think she has a crush on him, you're wrong.

It's because she and Saika are both yaoi fangirls. Ayaka is imagining some yaoi things. It's about that Shigeru is the uke, or the so called 'bottom'. Whenever she imagines hardcore yaoi, she will blush or even worse, have a nosebleed. Saika is the same, though.

Ayaka looked at Saika with a grin. The blonde knew what Ayaka means, which made her giggle. The younger girl took her phone and called someone.

"Hey, uh... wanna come over? ... Oh! It's about Shigeru! ... Yaoi ... PLEASE?! ... Yay!". She hang up and danced, who is followed by Ayaka. "What is this about? And who did you just called?" Shigeru asked in confusion. "Nezumi" Saika said with a smile. The male's eyes widened.

That male is somehow in love with him. Although, he may also be falling in love with Nezumi. That could make them a (yaoi) couple, right?

 **SHIGERU'S FLASHBACK**

A party is being held at their house. Shigeru is alone in his room while his twin is at the other one, which is beside his. She's still preparing so he was alone, for now.

Then, he heard a knock. "Who is it?" he asked as he looked at the door. There's no answer coming from the person outside, which is creeping him out. At first he thought it was a ghost that came to haunt him. But when he opened the door, it's just Nezumi. "Yes?" he asked.

The older male couldn't stand Shigeru's cuteness and innocence. He then grabbed the younger male by his shoulders and forcibly kissed him. Shigeru's eyes widened in shock. He blushed and placed his hands on his lips, after the kiss was broken. Nezumi blushed also, but after that he apologized and bowed down in front of Shigeru. "Sorry! I didn't mean it!".

The younger male was about to say something, but Nezumi had run away. Shigeru wiped his lips with a handkerchief and went back inside his room. He lied down on his bed and tried to forget what just happened, but he can't.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Shigeru gulped as Saika called Nezumi again. "Hello? Are you almost here? ... Oh... Caught on traffic, huh? ... I guess we can wait!" she hang up and told Ayaka what happened. The older female frowned, so did the younger girl. "How about if we don't invite him here?" Shigeru asked with a nervous smile. The two girls looked at him and smirked at each other. They walked close to him while looking pretty creepy.

He stepped back. Shigeru stopped as he felt his back touching a warm body behind him.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

 _ **Saika: So... I'm gonna end this chapter here.**_

 _ **Shigeru: She obviously likes yaoi, right?**_

 _ **Both: Please review~!**_


End file.
